


I’m Still Breathing

by used_songs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: This is for kayvsworld whose art I have long enjoyed and whose Tony Stark advocacy always makes me happy. It was inspired by this post:http://kayvsworld.tumblr.com/post/161494233765/honestly-if-marvel-cut-to-tony-singing-along-to





	I’m Still Breathing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayvsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kayvsworld).



Tony had been working on his tablet for upwards of three hours, idly sketching out a potential propulsion system for interstellar travel, when he was interrupted by FRIDAY. “Boss, you have a voice call.”

He set the tablet on the coffee table and stretched his back, wondering if he could risk coffee this late in the day. “If it’s Rhodes or Pepper, put them through. Anyone else, let them leave a message.” He added with a touch of bitterness, “Not that it will be anyone else.”

There was a shift in the ambient sound in the room as FRIDAY opened the line. “Tones?”

“Yes, Sugar Plum?” Tony quirked an eyebrow and glanced at his watch. "You're early."

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing much. What’s up? How was the test flight?”

“Good. Good. Are you … am I on speaker phone?”

“Yeah, but there’s no on here but us bots. Is everything OK?” He frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

There was a pause. “Um, I’m not sure how to …”

“Now I’m really curious. What’s up, Buttercup?”

“So the latest Iron Patriot upgrade -.”

“War Machine,” Tony corrected absently, massaging his temples as he wondered what had gone wrong. Obviously Rhodes was OK, but -.

“ – everything performed great. I made it here in record time. No strain on my back or legs at all. But.”

“But?”

“Well, as part of the upgrade there were some files that maybe you didn’t mean to include. Maybe?”

“Spit it out, Rhodey. What’s wrong? That upgrade was 100% based on the latest iteration of Iron Man, and I went through the code line by line-.”

Rhodey cut in, “’Bird Set Free,’ Tones?”

There was a long silence. Then Tony said, “Oh. Um …”

“I knew it! I knew this was one of your playlists!”

Tony leaned back and closed his eyes, thinking furiously. “Hey, Pepper is a huge Sia fan and -.”

“Um hm. She must’ve forgotten to pop the CD out the last time she took the suit for a spin.”

“You know, Sia really tackles some tough issues and any music played really loud -.”

“You are adorable. You are an adorable dork. You forget that I became intimately familiar with your music collection in college." He paused, and then added with obvious affection, "Never change, Tones.”

Tony laughed. “OK. OK. You’re right. You got me. Don't tell Pepper. But listen, there is something really cathartic about shooting through the sky blasting ‘Alive.’”

Rhodey chuckled. “Oh, I know. I tried it. Please tell me that you sing along.”

Tony took a deep breath and sang, “I’m alive! I’m alive! You took it all, but I’m still breathing! You took it all, but I’m still breathing!”

This time Rhodey’s quiet laughter was warm and affectionate. “That’s my guy. They tried to take it all, but we’re still breathing.”

Tony nodded, his eyes prickling. “Yeah.” He added, “Have a good time and I’ll see you when you get back.”

“When I get back, I expect you to share the rest of your playlists with me.”

“You got it.”


End file.
